


The Wages of Peace

by chris_the_cynic



Category: Left Behind - Jerry B. Jenkins & Tim LaHaye
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chris_the_cynic/pseuds/chris_the_cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the third book of the Left Behind series one protagonist has access to a secret conversation in which the Antichrist proves that he's not the man of peace he's sold himself as but someone planning nuclear mass murder.  The second protagonist, who happens to be the first's son-in-law, is at the head of a global One World Media network.</p>
<p>One might think the two protagonists would team up to get the information to the masses.  They don't.</p>
<p>This is a story where they do <i>but it doesn't matter.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wages of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [Slacktivist](http://www.patheos.com/blogs/slacktivist/2012/09/07/nra-a-global-broadcast/#comment-645008754) (page 4), and then at [Stealing Commas](http://stealingcommas.blogspot.com/2012/09/nra-wages-of-peace.html).
> 
> Based on the idea of a global broadcast of the Antichrist's plan to commit nuclear mass murder being sent out as suggested in [the main post](http://www.patheos.com/blogs/slacktivist/2012/09/07/nra-a-global-broadcast/), and yet that not hindering the Antichrist's domination of the world in the least.

The entire world had stopped.  After eighteen months spent connecting even the most remote populations to the global communications network and teaching them a common language it seemed this was the moment everything had been building toward, a single revelation.  The knowledge that their benevolent leader wasn't really benevolent.

Both sides had stopped the fighting in the war torn streets of Washington, though no order had been given.  They stood peacefully listening to the recently installed emergency loudspeaker network.

In the remote Amazon a tribe that first came into contact with the outside word a mere seven months ago listened to the signal in their new language, confident that this was why they learned the word "Megaton".

In the freshly constructed buildings of New Babylon rebellion began to form in the minds of the population as they came to understand that what they had been building was not peace.

Then, the voice changed.  Everyone on earth knew that he was now addressing them, not some unseen interlocutor:

"Do you think that I did not know you were listening?  I wanted you to hear and I thank those who sent the signal out.  They were working for me, even if they did not know it.  Why else would I have given them the ability to bring you this message?"

What had moments ago seemed clear was now replaced by confusion.  The entire population of the world collectively held its breath, waiting to hear what would come next.

"My colleague was correct, the USGB did need to be taught a lesson.  So too does the rest of the world.  We knew when we started this journey that peace would not be easy.  From prehistory war has been a part of the human condition, change is hard.  Sometimes it takes tough love.

"As your leader I love all of you, even the ones in rebellion, and it pains me to see even a single human life be lost.

"But those who would destroy our peace must be taught a lesson, as much as it pains me.  The world must be taught a lesson.  If humanity is to become a species of peace this lesson must be learned.

"And, unfortunately, lessons of this nature are the hardest sort.  Punishment only works if it is swift, severe, and unexpected.

"So our response has been immediate, London was the beginning and, though it pains me to teach this lesson, by the end of the day 99 other cities will suffer the same fate.  Ten cities from each of the ten regions of the world.

"Is this severe?  Yes.  Unfortunately.  As it _must_ be.  It is also, by necessity, unexpected.  Even those who planned to shatter our peace while the rest of us were content to live in it could not have anticipated a response such as this.

"But, though it weighs on my heart like lead, this punishment is necessary.  It is why 10 percent of the world's weapons were not destroyed.  So that the peace might be kept.

"Today will be remembered by history as a dark day, perhaps the darkest day of all, but rest easy knowing that the destruction serves a higher purpose.  After today, who would dare make war?

"Those cities we lose today are, of course, tragic in their ending, but it is simply the wages of peace.  And peace is something we can all believe in.

"I have taken enough of your time.  Please excuse my interruption and go about your day."

The broadcast ended.  Most of the world returned to normal, content that the darkness of the day was necessary for a brighter tomorrow.

Those on the streets of Washington remained standing as they had while they listened.  The fighting did not resume.  They lingered where they were, waiting for the higher purpose they had been promised.  Their imminent demise did not bother them.  It was simply one of the wages of peace.

The few not under Nicolae's spell fled, as fast as they could, save for the ones that remained to beg their comrades to flee.  The begging had no effect.

The wages of peace would be paid.

**Author's Note:**

> Until such time as everything is moved over here, and probably even then (since some of it really doesn't rise to a level of being worth moving) the most complete list of my Left Behind based works is the [Left Behind Index](http://stealingcommas.blogspot.com/2011/10/left-behind-index.html) at Stealing Commas.


End file.
